Jake and Miley's Infinite Playlist
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: a collection of songfics that revolve around the pairing of Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart.
1. We're Good

_They're always talking 'bout the two of us._

_Always saying that we're breaking up._

_Always trying their best to tear us down (I know baby)_

_They like to claim that we won't last too long._

_We're just going to go and prove them wrong._

_Giving up just ain't what we're about._

"I find it so funny that these tabloids that have spies everywhere can get it so wrong" Miley Stewart said laughing with her boyfriend of 2 years, Jake Ryan.

"I know, with the money they make selling this trash they could probably afford to hire better reporters," Jake said gesturing to the magazine in his hand.

On the front cover was a photo of Miley and her friend Oliver Oken walking out of school together the previous week. The headline read **"Move Over Jake, Milly's Got A New Man"**

"Seriously, I was giving him a hug because he just told me he got accepted into UCLA and they somehow twisted it into an affair, go figure," Miley finished.

"I know I was behind you remember?" Jake added recalling the few moments after the paparazzi got the "money-shot" Jake came up behind Miley and picked her up to swing her around causing the brunette to squeal and giggle loudly.

"Exactly," Miley said nodding her head in remembrance, "and they still haven't gotten my name right! It's MILEY!" she said to the magazine clutched in her left hand.

Jake just laughed at his girlfriend before leaning in to kiss her.

"Let's go" Jake said after the peck.

Miley nodded and allowed herself to be led away from the table. Miley and Jake walked hand in hand to the street only to be met with flashbulbs.

_They try (Try to come between us)_

_They lie (They never seem to leave us) Alone._

_But no one ever thought we'd make it this far._

The following day at school Miley joined her best friend, Lilly Truscott, at their meeting place, in front of Miley's locker.

"You should have heard Oliver when he saw the pictures. He was heated; I had to stop him from driving down to the sleazy tabloid office before he was arrested for assault." Lilly said shuddering at the thought of an angry Oliver.

"He was really that angry?" Miley questioned closing her locker.

"It was actually really sweet. He launched into this whole rant about how he wasn't that kind of guy. That he would never step on a buddy's toes or betray me. He was more upset thinking that I would believe it and break up with him, and stop being friends with you. I had to assure him that I knew the truth about a dozen times before he calmed down. We ended up laughing at it," Lilly said recounting the conversation she had with her boyfriend the previous night.

_But we're still keeping it together, we're good._

_Aint nobody breaking us apart & no one ever could._

_Only cause we're only getting close, we're tight._

_None of their words and lies don't matter._

_They can say what they like._

_We're doing alright, yeah baby we're good. (We're good)_

_Baby we're good (We're good)_

The two girls walked away from the lockers and began the trek to homeroom on the opposite end of the school building. They were crossing the courtyard when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"I knew it Stewart, you totally don't deserve a guy like Jake Ryan; he should be with somebody who won't cheat on him with her loser friend's boyfriend," resident school bully Amber Addison screeched aloud to all that were around. Already used to the ridicule of her fellow classmates, Miley laughed it off. Instead she walked away with her head held high. Lilly, although she had a shorter temperament had just clenched her fists, but didn't turn around.

As the girls neared the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, two male students joined their ranks. Oliver grabbed a clenched fist and relaxed it instantly. Jake who was bolder pulled his girlfriend into a short kiss before mimicking Oliver.

_All they got is all their jealousy._

_What we are is what they'll never be._

_What we know is we got something strong (Yeah)_

_Nothing they can do can bring us down._

_Don't they know that we'll still be around._

_After all the rumors have come and gone._

_They try (Try to come between us)_

_They lie (They never seem to leave us) Alone._

_But that don't really matter cause we made it this far._

Weeks later Jake had left school to begin shooting his newest movie role. Miley had to endure rumor after rumor that he finally left her, not only from Hollywood, but from her classmates. The only thing that made it better was that Hannah Montana happened to be a co-star in the same movie. Filming for her role began a week after Jake's had. Although a small role it was better the going four months without seeing Jake. The Press had a field day with this fact. Hannah and Jake were seen kissing onset; which led to more infidelity rumors. Miley had fun with it though because as her classmates made fun of her she also did too, which took all the fun out of teasing in the first place.

_But we're still keeping it together, we're good._

_Aint nobody breaking us apart & no one ever could._

_Only cause we're only getting close, we're tight._

_None of their words and lies don't matter._

_They can say what they like._

_We're doing alright, we're doing alright._

_All that we have is everything we need (Yeah)_

_I'll stand by you and you will stand by me._

_Won't listen to what they say._

_No baby there ain't no way._

_Nothing is ever going to come between us._

_Just you and me._

Jake came back in time for junior prom, and shocked everyone there when he announced that he would be taking his senior year off, and be on hiatus from Hollywood.

Senior year came and went. The scene is of 4 best friends, laughing it up and not having a care in the world, music pumping through the speakers. This time when flashbulbs went off it would show Oliver holding a yellow-clad Lilly close and Jake spinning a Miley dressed in purple, smiles wide.

_But we're still keeping it together, we're good._

_Aint nobody breaking us apart & no one ever could._

_Only cause we're only getting close, we're tight._

_None of their words and lies don't matter._

_They can say what they like._

_We're doing alright, we're doing alright_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**AN: This is going to be a collection of songfics dedicated to the pairing of Jiley. Some may be oneshots but won't be limited to it. This is one shot in particular is mainly focused on Miley and Jake with bits of Loliver (it's an obsession) ****Please**** review with ideas for more songs so I'm not limited to only my playlist. If you do I'll dedicate that chapter or chapters to you.**

**I also have a LJ account where I post pictures of the dresses, the link is in profile :)**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	2. I Won't Say

**AN: Thanks to AHigherOctave for being the only reviewer of my first chapter, and PreppyTigger23 for putting this on alert. This is dedicated to both of you. I also forgot to put the song I used, it was Paula Deanda and Frankie J's "We're Good" Sorry for that!  
****Disclaimer:**** I forgot this in the first chapter but you all know that I don't own anything pertaining to Hannah Montana or any other recognizable entity involved in this story.  
Good, please enjoy and review with your thoughts and requests!**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_

"I am not in love!" Miley screamed in protest.

"Yeah right Miley, you're completely in love with him. Admit it." Lilly said to her best friend whilst throwing a pillow at her.

"Keep it up and this sleepover party is officially over," Miley warned.

"Sorry Miley, it's just that we don't see the big deal about it. You love Jake," Sarah reasoned, hoping to avoid having the pillow thrown back at her.

"Not you too Sarah," Miley pleaded. She looked around the room at her friends faces. Lilly had a knowing smirk on her face, Sarah had an understanding look on her face, and even Joanie looked like she could see where everyone else was coming from.

"Miley why are you so resistant to accepting it?" Joanie asked boldly.

"I've been there, done that, gotten my heart broken. I lost all my feelings for him when he decided to cheat on me; he's just not worth the aggravation of giving him another chance."

_Who do you think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of_

"Miley, we understand that he hurt you, but he has changed. He quit acting for you!" Lilly screamed.

"See, look at yourself. You're smiling just thinking about him," Sarah pointed out.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

"No I'm not!" She protested trying to hide her face by flopping down on her bed. "That's not even proof, besides. I will never say that I love him, because I don't" Miley cried with her face buried in the pillow.

"I tried giving him another chance remember, but then he ditched me to do that movie with Mikayla. I read the papers, and saw the pictures; he had an affair with her."

"Miley those pictures were stills from the movie, don't you remember when we saw the movie last month," Sarah said as a matter of fact.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"That still doesn't take away from the fact that he betrayed my trust again," Miley said, her voice breaking.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When you going own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

"Honey, that still doesn't mean that you don't love him," Lilly said quietly.

"We've all been there Miley, the guy who makes an idiotic decision that makes you question him," Joanie said. "Just remember all the good decisions he's made. I guarantee you that they will outweigh that one lapse in judgment."

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love_

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

"No, I'm not in love!"

"Jake Ryan."

"See you just smiled again!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Don't be stubborn and proud, you're in love, there's nothing wrong with that,"

"You're so wrong" Miley said quietly.

After more prodding the girls succumbed to sleep. All the talk about being in love caused each girls dream to be filled with their loved one. Sarah had Jackson asking her out in her dream. Lilly dreamed of the beach party that helped get her with Oliver. This time the song they dance to was Rob Thomas's "Ever the Same" Joanie dreamed of the two guys that she had confusing feelings about, Todd the dumb but sweet surfer that she had befriended when she started dating Oliver, and Matt her longtime crush from the 7th grade. Miley went to sleep with a smile on her face because she was dreaming about Jake Ryan.

"_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love" _

**AN: Well I'm guessing that Jiley isn't as popular anymore seeing as how I only have one review for the last chapter and less than 100 hits to the story since I published it two months ago. But I haven't given up because I did get a review and someone put me on their story alert list. For those two, thanks! This is for you two!**

**The song is The Cheetah Girls "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" which I do not own!**


End file.
